Morte E Malizia BokuAka
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-shot con temática de Halloween para el concurso del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ


**Pareja: B** oku **A** kaa

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

" _Recuerdos"_

 _Escena del pasado/Narración de un PJ_

(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

 **Capitulo Único:**

.

Se han registrado cerca de nueve asesinatos y desapariciones, en su mayoría, de estudiantes femeninas de la preparatoria Fukurōdani en el último año. Ninguna de ellas tenían nada en común según diagnosticaron las autoridades.

— Que miedo. —Opina Akinori al leer la noticia en el gimnasio junto a los miembros del equipo, los cuáles estuvieron de acuerdo a su comentario. La décima víctima había sido encontrada hace un par de días y la noticia aún seguía recorriéndose entre los estudiantes de dicha escuela.— Lo peor de todo es que el culpable sigue libre y no tienen pruebas para encontrarlo.

Añadió con tranquilidad sabiendo que eso solo asustaría a los jugadores, excepto a un azabache de orbes plateadas. El seguía mantenimiento su rostro inmutable ante lo que sucedía en su ámbito escolar.

— En mi veredicto... —Musitó el mismo castaño de tercer año.— Creo que el asesino es alguien de la escuela.

Todos guardaron y crearon un sepulcral silencio. Incluso sus respiraciones y acciones pararon, al punto de dar la ilusión de que en tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor.

La teoría de Konoha tenía sentido. Incluso la policía pensaba en ello y mantenía en constante observación el territorio de la escuela. No eran robos, violaciones, secuestros ni nada por el estilo. Solo un acto de violencia que acababa con la vida de aquellas féminas.

Y vaya que era violenta la manera en la que las pobres estudiantes llegaron a morir. Las armas homicidas eran diferentes en cada asesinato, cómo si el ignoto tomase lo primero que encontrara en un arranque de ira para matarlas, o más bien, destrozarlas hasta terminar con la jovial vida de las chicas.

La primera víctima murió por recibir más de cuarenta y cinco apuñaladas repartidas en su espalda, tórax y brazos. En estos últimos fue en un intento de autodefensa. Varios órganos vitales fueron perforados, además de que la desmesurada perdida de sangre fue uno de los principales factores de la muerte de aquella mujer que fue arrastrada a un callejón antes de llegar a su casa. El arma no fue encontrada ni mucho menos algo para incriminar al creador de tal acto y por supuesto la cantidad de testigos fue cero.

Trascurrió un poco más de un mes para que la siguiente víctima apareciera, e igualmente fue un detonante para que los siguientes asesinatos se volvieran cada vez más contantes en aquel área determinada. Era cómo si cada mes el asesino necesitara terminar con la vida de alguna estudiante.

— Deben de tener cuidado. —Habló el vice-capitán del equipo, refiriéndose a las mánager que se encargaban de cuidar de ellos. Ellas asintieron con miedo. Cualquier mujer lo estaría y más sabiendo que aquel monstruo estaba libre y caminando entre ellos.

— Pero... ¿No se les hace raro? —Masculló el Ace, tocando su barbilla con su diestra imitando a un investigador que descubrió un hecho importante en la historia del caso.— Estamos a 31 y no ha sucedido ningún asesinato.

Absolutamente todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a la fisionomía de su capitán. Realmente nunca creyeron escuchar un comentario coherente de parte del de hebras bicolor, sin embargo, todos se equivocaron. Incluso exclamaciones de sorpresa resonaron en el lugar.

— ¡Soy un genio! —Exclamó al aire, feliz de haber hecho un comentario sensato, además de recibir los aplausos de los miembros del equipo.

Todos se sintieron aliviados al pensar que tal vez el culpable se había ido a otra área a seguir cometiendo sus atrocidades. No era sensato ni sano el seguir eliminando gente donde mismo y suponían que debía ser alguien muy inteligente para que no lograran atraparlo. El entrenamiento continuó y el toque de queda que se les fue asignado a los estudiantes llegó, ordenándoles retirarse a sus hogares en pequeños grupos y tuviesen el número de la policía para marcación rápida.

— ¡Akaashi! Vamos juntos. —Pidió el de orbes áureas al sonreír de manera animada antes de empujar a el nombrado con su propio cuerpo.

— Lo siento, Bokuto-san... Hoy tengo cosas que hacer. —Declinó la invitación de su superior al entregarle una pequeña reverencia. Estaba sudando frío, sus manos temblaban y sentía unas devastadoras ganas de devolver su último alimento.

Llegó a casa y fue lo primero que realizó. Tuvo que permanecer en reposo hasta antes de media noche en el que recibió un mensaje de su capitán. Tragó saliva y vistió con ropa oscura dos tallas más grandes que la que usa con normalidad, al mismo tiempo que metía artículos de limpieza en una mochila. Keiji agradecía que sus padres estaban de viaje y no cuestionaban su repentina salida nocturna.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a el lugar citado, para encontrarse con la ensangrentada fisionomía de Bokuto.— Lo siento... —Éste se disculpó, al mismo tiempo que intentaba eliminar una de las varias salpicaduras que yacían en su faz.

— Baje esa pala, Bokuto-san. —Pidió el azabache de orbes plomizas, acercándose con extrema lentitud a la anatomía adversa.

Tras su petición, Kōtarō dudo un par de segundo antes de obedecer y tirar aquella ensangrentada y vieja pala a un costado suyo. Akaashi suspiró con tranquilidad y tomó el rostro impropio entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué hizo ella? —Le cuestionó al emprender contacto visual de manera directa.

— Ella.. Ella te iba a entregar una carta. —Masculló desviando su mirada en repetidas ocasiones, recordando la acción que esa chica iba a cometer, al igual que viajaba al deplorable estado en el que había dejado a su ex-compañera de clases hasta las grisáceas perlas que poseía el menor.— Se iba a confesar y te iba a quitar de mi lado...

Las pupilas de Bokuto se dilataron, al igual que su rostro había formado una peligrosa expresión, y de tan solo imaginar aquello regresaban las ganas de golpear aquel cuerpo un par de veces más para asegurarse de que no se levantaría y arrebataría al setter de su lado.

— Bokuto-san... —Le llamó y aquel solo seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.— ¡Bokuto-san! —Vociferó el nombre adverso en un tono más alto y represor para obtener la atención del albino.— Todo está bien. —Musitó al dejar un pequeño ósculo en los labios impropios.

El cuerpo del mayor se relajó e inclinó para regresar aquel beso. Todo comenzó con pequeños y suaves choques que se convirtieron en consecutivas caricias. Las manos de Bokuto se afianzaron sobre la cintura de su pareja, bajando con delicadeza hasta aquella cadera para acercarle de un solo movimiento a su cuerpo, eliminando la innecesaria distancia.

— Quiero hacerlo aquí. —Gruñó a centímetros aquellos dulces belfos que deseaba devorar y profanar con fervor.

— ... No. —Declaró de manera sensata el azabache. Debían eliminar la evidencia y deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que alguien se acercara a ese lugar.

El olor a sangre se coló en las fosas nasales del moreno, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dudar. No era la primera vez que lo hacían en un lugar así con una difunto compañía. Tal vez aprovechan sus apariencias en medio de la noche y ensangrentados, podrían fingir que es una broma de halloween.

Sin embargo, eso no borraba la preocupación de que fueran descubiertos en pleno acto y homicidio. Aunque ya han trascurrido diez meses y han cometido diez asesinatos entre los dos, y al convertirse en personas bastantes buscadas, no podían bajar la guardia.

— Será rápido. —Insistió el mayor, restregando su creciente erección contra su pareja.— Será mi segunda travesura de noche de brujas. —Propuso al colar su izquierda por la sudadera impropia, palpando la calidez de la epidermis ajena.

En el trato de " _Dulce o travesura_ " de ese día, Bokuto ya había cometido la segunda sin el permiso del azabache y ahora deseaba realizar nuevamente otra junto con su amado y atractivo cómplice.

Bokuto era alguien que se encontraba en el limbo de la realidad y locura cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Akaashi, y éste mismo decidió caer en conjunto en la oscuridad con su amante, asesinando y ayudando a su pareja en el proceso de aquel enfermizo amor. Sin una mente maestra todo se pudo haber derrumbado desde el comiendo y Keiji no estaba dispuesto a perder a ese hombre.

Realmente no podía negarse a las caprichosas acciones y pedidos de su novio.

— _Happy halloween, Bokuto-san._

...

 _ **Fin**_.

...

 **One-Shot dedicado a mi hermosa y perfecta partner de rol Dream**

Pudo haber sexo entre Bokuto y Akaashi... ¡Pero no! Es culpa de ella (mi partner) que no quiso decidir (?) y yo ya estoy out después de escribir 3 OS's. Así que No sexo y Final abierto.

 _Gracias por leer_

— **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster 🐞


End file.
